At present, in liquid crystal display products, the main board control terminal is provided with a general antistatic mechanism. Generally, the main board control unit will send a read command to the source drive chip of the liquid crystal display module at intervals, so as to read the characterization value of the electrostatic status register of the source drive chip, i.e., the state value of the 0A register, thereby determining whether a reset signal will be sent to reset the source drive chip.
Generally, when the source drive chip has electrostatic abnormity, it has to be reset; the reset process thereof is as shown in FIG. 1. Take the 0A register as an example, the process specifically includes: S10, reading the state value of the 0A register of the source drive chip by the control unit at every fixed time interval; S11, not inputting a reset signal to the source drive chip, and not resetting the source drive chip when the value of 09 characterizing normal operation of the source drive chip is read; S12, inputting a reset signal to the source drive chip, and controlling the source drive chip to be reset when the value characterizing abnormal operation of the source drive chip, i.e., the value of not 09 characterizing electrostatic abnormity of the source drive chip, is read. However, sometimes the source drive chip with electrostatic abnormity cannot be reset under the control of the reset signal; thus, the electrostatic detection mechanism will fail, thereby influencing normal operation of the liquid crystal display module.
Therefore, a problem to be solved by the skilled person in the art urgently is that, how to ensure reset of the source drive chip under the control of the reset signal and improve the situation of failure of reset of the source drive chip in case of electrostatic abnormity, thereby enhancing antistatic ability of the liquid crystal display module.